Alaine
Alaine is a Remonian mercenary who's presently stranded in Alent after the ship she was on was attacked by the undead. Her actions accidentally ended up bringing the Plague of Undeath to Libaterran shores. Biography Early Years Alaine was born in Remon years before the Cataclysm. She was raised as a mercenary by her parents, who were also mercenaries, and heads of their company. She's been trained to harness 'war magic' by her parents. It's not the flashy magic that some mages use, it's far more quick and compact, and hardly any of the war magic is used in anything but close ranged combat. Still, it's elegant, efficient, and worth the trouble. Alaine has mastered it to the degree she is able, and is experimenting with it when she can. When she turned twenty, she received her first solo job and was bid farewell by her parents and younger brothers, who have been dealing with the recent Plague of Undeath by volunteering their services as guards in a port city of Remon. As the city faded from her view, Alaine hoped this job as a guardian of overseas cargo wouldn't be uneventful. Godslayer Era Despair's Wake The ship Alaine was on ended up being infested with undead, and she fought against the turned crew mates until the ship finally crashed into the dock in Alent. She jumped off the ship and used her magic to burn the ship down in order to prevent the undead from reaching the land. She was then approached by Alentian officers who demanded to know who she was and what she was trying to do. She explained what had happened. Alent's Anti Mage Police, not pleased by seeing a random ship somehow slip by their watch and believing Alaine might be a spy for the Crimson Coalition, decided to take her in for later questioning to the AMP headquarters in the central ziggurat of Alent. Alaine tried to explain to the officers that their city could be in serious danger as some of the undead might've survived the sinking of the ship, but the officers were preoccupied with other things and instead let the shipwreck be for the time being. However, the incident between Alaine and the officers didn't go unnoticed, and word was sent to a haz-mat unit of the Alentian Defense Force who would show up later to investigate the docks for potential threats. Garden of Fear After her interrogation was over, Alaine was escorted to the cells. While on her way there, she happened to witness Qarinah interrogating the captured demon Lust in one of the interrogation rooms and suggested how the interrogators might have better results from the captive. The talks were interrupted by the arrival of Lieutenant Edhela Caradhras who scolded the Alentian officers for letting a civilian both witness and interfere with an interrogation. Edhela then ordered Alaine to be locked up in one of the high security cells in the upper level of the ziggurat so she could be properly questioned. Alaine was less than pleased by this turn of events but couldn't do anything for the time being because she was in an unfamiliar location which would be difficult to break out of. She ended up sharing a cell with Jeremiah Seneron, a baron from Etheril. Jeremiah tried to calm her down and attempted small talk, but Alaine was too preoccupied with being locked up that she ignored the baron's remarks and began wondering if following orders had been such a good idea after all. A Gathering Storm After a while, a powerful master of illusion broke into the Tower of Compensation, and set free both the baron and Alaine. Chaos Descends After scavenging and starving for two weeks, Alaine thought she found a lucky break when a mage whose purse she'd been enviously staring at literally dropped dead at her feet. After looting him, she was spotted, suspected, and was chased down a maze of alleyways. Of course, she found the only dead end. Successfully defending herself and killing one of the pursuers, she found the other dead of a knife-slash, and a man holding a bloody knife. His name was Alton Andresser. Just about the second introductions were finished, however, sounds of further pursuit reached their ears, and they fled, successfully escaping, after which they had sex per Alaine's request. It was for the purpose of stress relief, according to her. Alaine and Alton wound up escorting a distraught Varjo out of and then back to Alent, discovering disconcerting information along the way regarding the army marching on Alent from the south. A short while later, they met up with Irinthiel Maurath, Helena the Grey, Hector Blackwell, Kaisa Blackwell, and Syrese Frostvale, before going into Alent. There, they ran into Axikasha Keiran and her company of Crimson Coalition agents. Alaine and Alton decided to travel with the former Mercenary, as neither wished to return to the Tower of Compensation. Alaine felt suspicious of the man posing as Marcus when she met him later, and her suspicions encouraged Ax to prove it. After the Sister Ray destroyed Alent's Southern Gate, she slipped on ice under the snow and fell down. She feels a sense of foreboding. Aliases and Nicknames ; Alaine : What she's known as. Appearance Blood red hair, straight nose, average brow, green eyes, and full lips. She has an angular jawline, and a thin neck. Her hourglass figure is accentuated by the armor she wears over her black shirt, pants, boots, and coat. Her arms are armored as well. She carries her sword on her right hip. She wields nondescript but well crafted swords between 36 to 41 inches long. Usually cruciform in appearance. Personality and Traits Alaine is enthusiastic and yet highly cynical and sarcastic. She's seen a bit of what battlefields are like, and knows how to sell herself for a job as well as keep herself alive while on the job. Powers and Abilities She can cast basic black and white magic spells but is more focused on melee. Relationships See also *Remon Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age